Pietro
Introduction Pietro is a member of the assassin trio, The Triad. Appearance Pietro is a tall, slender man with a shaved head. Like the other members, he dresses in formal wear. He wears a maroon collared-shirt buttoned up with a black suit jacket buttoned up over it. He also wears a black tie. On his lower body, he wears black slacks held up by a black leather belt and black dress shoes on his feet. Personality Pietro is mute, therefore he cannot speak. However, his actions are cold and calculating just like the other members. He is also a firm believer in absolute justice. Abilities and Powers Strength Due to his training, Pietro has amazing physical strength. However, he tends to act as the supporting member of The Triad and rarely enters close combat. Agility Pietro can move at near-superhuman levels. However, his speed pales in comparison to Vincento's. Endurance Like the other members of The Triad, Pietro has intense endurance. He can continue fighting even after sustaining injuries that would kill a normal man. Devil Fruit Name: Guru Guru no Mi Type: Paramecia The Guru Guru no Mi allows Pietro to produce an ultra-sticky glue-like substance from his body. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships The Triad The other members of The Triad are the only friends or family that Pietro has ever known. Because of this, Pietro will follow them no matter where they are. World Government Like the other members of The Triad, Pietro is fiercely loyal to the World Government. He follows his comrades in carrying out every order he is given. Marines Because Pietro cannot speak, it is hard to tell what he thinks of the Marines. However, he seems to side with Maximilliano's stance most often. Enemies Pietro despises all criminals. Just like his comrades, he shows no mercy to anyone who stands against justice. History Creating a Monster Pietro was kidnapped from an unknown when he was just a year old. He was purchased by the World Government and taken to Mariejois to be trained as an assassin. Just like the other two members of The Triad, he was forced to endure various tortures so that he would become stronger. Because this started when he was only a baby, he was never shown the care and love of a normal child, therefore he never learned to speak. Because the World Government's training was all Pietro ever knew, he excelled almost as well as Maximilliano. When he was presented with his Devil Fruit, he began training as an expert trapper. When his training was complete, he was made a full member of The Triad. He joined Maximilliano and Vincento in hunting down and eliminating dangerous criminals. Currently, they have eliminated over three hundred criminals. Pirate vs. Assassin After the assault on Branch 49, The Triad was sent to eliminate the Outlaw Pirates. The Triad tracked them down to Sugar Island and set up an ambush for them. First, Pietro used his powers to glue Denton Priest to the mast of his ship, taking him out of the fight. Then, when the other crewmembers returned, he engaged Kiryu. Though Kiryu put up a good fight, Pietro eventually managed to catch him in a trap. Before he could finish him off, however, the Outlaw Pirates managed to escape. Major Battles *The Triad vs. Various Criminals (Won) *Pietro vs. Kiryu (Won, Kiryu Retreated) Trivia *Pietro is inspired by Marvel Comics villain, Trapster. Category:Human Category:Male Category:World Government Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User